Missing Grains of Sand
by Hello Kit
Summary: Temari's experience with her brothers through Leaf Village and the chuuin exam...and there are quite a few cute boys in Leaf village...
1. Default Chapter

Another neglected character fic brought to you by me ^_^

Oh great, Gaara was being freaky again.

I just wanted to scream at him this time, _Stop being so freaky! You're totally freaking everyone out!_ And as his older sister, you'd think I'd be able to do that…

Kankuro and I exchanged worried expressions as Gaara stood upside down from the tree branch. He'd startled that cute Leaf boy who'd thrown a rock at Kankuro when he bullied a kid. Kankuro was always doing stupid shit like that for attention. 

Gaara jumped directly in front of me, "Lets go." I nodded, allowing him to lead the way. 

"Hey! What's your name?" someone asked. Noticing it was that cute Leaf boy, I turned around.

"Who me?"

"No," He pointed to Gaara. Ehhh, I felt stupid now…of course not me… Gaara told his name, asking for one in return. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke…cute…

"What about me?!" The blonde asked with a giant grin.

"Not interested." Gaara paused still looking at Sasuke. I bit my lower lip, geez he's so freaky. 

And off we went.

The Chuuin exam wasn't suppose to start for a couple days, but the 3 of us had decided to arrive early, especially since it's a bit of a trip from the Hidden Sand Country. Traveling with my brothers wasn't the most pleasant trip. Kankuro was always hungry, and Gaara never slept. I had menstral cramps so traveling on foot wasn't quite my passage of choice. 

I'd never been to Leaf Village before so the new surroundings interest me. I wanted to shop a bit, but oh course I'm the one stuck with the freaky brother who just randomly disappears in the middle of the night. So for the first day of being in Leaf Village, Kankuro and I had to spend all my shopping time searching for freaky boy. 

So when I finally got to talk to a cute boy, though not the most formal introduction, Gaara finally showed up and took lead. Sigh*…Well, I have noticed that there are quite a bit of cute boys in Leaf Village…uugghh Temari, ya gotta focus on the exam, baka!

***

Sorry to end so suddenly, I was in a bit of a rush (gotta get to work)…I dunno, I just wanted to pitch it out there, so review if ya want more!


	2. Meeting others

****

*** Thanks for the reviews ^_^

We found a spot to recollected, where we would have scolded Gaara if he wasn't such a freaky little boy like he was. "Been making friends?" A deep voice spoke from behind, but this one stopped making me jump after the first hundred times he'd done that. 

"Watch yourselves," our teacher, Baki-sensei advised. "Everyone is examining each other for weaknesses." 

"Which means we can't be slacking." Gaara nodded. I coulda hit him right then and there. Talk about slacking, Mr. I-runaway-for-fun. Baki-sensei noticed my shift in mood, his glance told me so. 

"You ought to rest," Baki advised Gaara. 

"Can't." he said closing his eyes. "They'll kill me when I do."

"We're not going to-" Kankuro started, but stopped himself. Enough had been said already. 

"Have you been noticing the types of fighters entering the village?" Baki changed the subject. Temari nodded, _There are the werido-obessed types, the cute ones, the wimpy chicks, my freaky brother… _"You won't see anyone reveal jutsus until the exam, its disqualification to be found fighting beforehand. Like I've said, mind yourselves." At that he was gone. The typical pep talk, a little too brief leaving you without any answers, only more questions.

"Where from here?" Kankuro asked his sister.

"Well, I'd like to shop," she had to remind him. 

"We're not shopping." _Uh, this kid is pointless. _ "We're going to sit and rest." 

"How about you rest, and I go shop?" Temari suggested. _Duh_. Gaara's green eyes shifted only but a little to see his sister. They stood there glaring until she wouldn't wait for his reply and went off on her own. 

_So much for working together as a team._ She spoke to herself. _ I really need to buy myself something or I'll never get my mind off this exam; I really need to concentrate- _**WHAM!** Right into a barrel of apples. _Oh geez_. Her cheeks became as red as the apples rolling around on the ground. _Smooth, a Sand genin making a fool of herself in Leaf village. _

"I'll help you." A very forward voice declared. Temari, who was already on her knees picking up her mess looked up to face a boy with dark strait-cut hair, big eyebrows and long eyelashes, he was probably wearing green too, but she didn't quite notice that.

"Lee-" a Leaf Genin looked down at him having stopped their team, but was cut off at the sight of Temari, who mind you, was still dark red in the face. "Oh, need some help?" Now the other kid with 2 straps hanging from his head guard was helping the two of them.

"Thanks _Neji_." Lee growled. "but I think I've got this covered."

"Don't bark louder than you can bite," Neji said in a tone that sounded like he had said those words before.

"Thank you." Temari felt obligated to say once they were finished. 

"No problem." The two said together, then exchanged glares. Temari began to feel a bit uncomfortable in this situation, so she slowly would begin to back herself out of it.

"So, you're here for the Chuuin exam?" she spun around to face an older version of Lee. He stared down at her making her feel rather small. 

"Uh, yeah, but I have to go now-"

"I don't think so." 

****

I hope this chapter clarifies that this fic may have started off with the actual episode, but wont follow the series. Man, it took forever to write this, I'm not sure why. Thanks for yelling at me to ^_^ Sorry to cut it off so suddenly, like I unfortuantely tend to do with all my stories. 


	3. Noting Weakness

****

Oh my goodness, I hadn't even noticed, I changed POVs over the last 2 chapters…see this is why you ought to write continuously and not take breaks! **Sigh** well between making fake kunai for a kickass Naruto cosplay group at Otakon and actual work I've been trying to keep my readers happy ^_^

Well back to Temari's POV – my apologize for the confusion…

"…Eh-" I took a step away from the uncomfortable glare of an unknown sensei. Ugh and what was with that hair…

"Do you have a passport?" he asked me. Strange, I hadn't been asked for my passport by anyone other than that pink haired chick. 

"Yes," I pulled it out to show him, not expecting his team to scatter about to take a look.

"Temari," Rock Lee introduced himself. "You and I should go out together-"

"No. We shouldn't." I quickly interrupted the boy; to hear anymore would have burned my ears.

"But- I'll protect you until I-"

"Is he gonna say this to EVERY girl we run into?" the only female member of their team rolled her eyes as if this had occurred before. 

"Like I was saying," I turned to leave having retrieved her passport and bumped into Neiji.

"My apologies," he said softly, looking directly into my eyes. Oh shit – was I blushing?! I _had_ to get out of there so I skimmed past him. Ugh… way to make a fool out of yourself, Tem…now I really need to buy myself something. Why am I such a loser magnet? And when they're not losers, they make me feel like one! Aw man this humidity is making my hair frizzy again…

"Watch it," a very relaxed voice smoothly moves around me as I almost run into a very strange looking ninja with wild silver hair. He was reading a book, so techinquicly he ought to be the one _watching it._ However I need to concentrate – how many times must I tell myself this? I'm trying to shop here!!

Ooo, jewelry. I make my way over to a small booth with shiny objects. 

"Ooooh mah god, Shikamaru, wouldn't this be _soooo_ cute on me?!" a voice chirps to my right.

"Now WHY did I agree to come shopping with you? This is certainly more troublesome than watching Choji eat." Sighed a kid who stood next to her with his arms crossed. 

"What, would you rather be training or something?" the blonde asked. "And you didn't answer my question." Hmph, I smirked. Lazy ninjas, they'll be easy to beat if I come across them in the exam. Like Baki-sensei said, note weakness in others. Heh, stupid Genin, can't even keep their team together…er…OK, maybe I shouldn't talk.

****

Aww and thank you Annachan – no ones ever told me my writings addictive ^^ you make me feel special


End file.
